Coming Back
by MegaraUchiha
Summary: Ele decidiu voltar, sem saber exatamente o que tinha que concertar ou como concertaria. Seu amigo queria ajudar, mostrando a ele a maneira certa de melhorar, a única maneira de realmente se redimir. O amor. O amor da única pessoa capaz de amá-lo; o amor da única pessoa que ele seria capaz de amar
1. I Return

**I. Return**

* * *

Não havia mais guerra para separar as vilas, é evidente que ainda existiria ganância e talvez outra guerra recomeçasse, mas isso demoraria para acontecer de novo, pelo menos com aquela geração protegendo as Vilas.

As coisas haviam mudado muito, todos amadureceram, seguiram seus próprios sonhos, desenharam os próprios destinos ou abriram os olhos para a verdade. Esse era o caso dele.

Não tinha como saber se o aceitariam de volta e para ter certeza a única maneira era ir visitar seu velho amigo, só ele poderia dizer qual era a resposta definitiva. Tinha esperanças, mas depois de tanto tempo até o jovem Hokage poderia ter mudado.

Parou por um tempo em um galho e observou a vila de cima. Parecia ter crescido ainda mais, se é que era possível. Olhou os rostos esculpidos e fixou os olhos no Sexto rosto.

Sorriu ao reconhecer o cabelo espetado e reparou que era o único rosto esculpido que sorria abertamente. O mesmo sorriso radiante e irritante de sempre.

Tinha que prosseguir e quando foi pular para os próximos galhos sentiu uma presença que o fez parar. Precisava ter certeza. Era familiar, estava bem camuflado, mas ainda sim parecia forte, mais do que ele poderia se lembrar.

Se manteve em completo silencio, imóvel entre os galhos, observando. Ouvia risadas se aproximando aos poucos. De repente, entre as folhas, pode ver de cabelo cor de rosa, que chamaria a atenção de qualquer um, mesmo de longe.

Um sorriso enorme iluminava seu rosto, só quando ela começou a conversar, ele percebeu que ela estava acompanhada. A Hyuuga também ria e a conversa seguia animada.

Apertou um pouco os olhos para que pudesse vê-la melhor e quase imediatamente ela parou de rir e encarou os galhos onde ele estava. Ele não tinha certeza se ela o procurava, seu chakra estava suficientemente escondido para não ser notado facilmente.

- Sakura? Algum problema? – Hinata perguntou preocupada, olhando na mesma direção.

- Não, tudo bem. Foi só um impressão... – a Hyuuga deu de ombros e entrou em um prédio alto, seguida pela rosada de perto; antes de entrar olhou para trás um ultima vez.

Ele reparou no prédio em que elas entraram, com o símbolo de Konoha no alto.

O Maior hospital da Vila.

Estava distraído olhando a vista da janela de seu gabinete, sentia a presença dele no prédio e sabia que, se ele não estava escondendo que estava ali, queria voltar. Sorriu ao perceber que teria a chance de juntar o Time Sete novamente. Claro que talvez não fosse uma ideia tão boa assim.

- Sr. Hokage? – a secretária o chamou, interrompendo seu pensamento.

- Já pedi que me chamasse só de Naruto, Mizuki.

- Desculpe, mas tem um rapaz lá fora querendo lhe falar, parece estar ansioso, mas não marcou horário e disse que você sabia que ele viria.

- Mande-o entrar. E depois que ele estiver aqui não deixe mais ninguém. Ah, claro, chame a Haruno aqui, vá você mesma buscá-la. Tranque a porta de baixo quando sair, volte assim que falar com ela e abra, depois que ela chegar não deixe nos interromper.

- Achei que tinha mudado de ideia – o loiro disse sério.

- Também achei que ia – o moreno ainda estava parado na frente da porta.

- É bom te ter de volta, Sasuke! – andou até ele de braços abertos, agora com o habitual sorriso.

- É bom estar aqui.

Naruto o abraçou animado e Sasuke permaneceu parado. O que já era de se esperar dele.

Quando Naruto se afastou pensou em contar onde o Uchiha passaria os dias, até encontrar algo melhor para morar ou até todos terem certeza de que era totalmente confiável mantê-lo sem vigilância, mas foi interrompido por batidas em sua porta.

- Senhorita Haruno, favor comparecer no saguão principal. – Sakura ouviu surpresa a voz no auto-falta.

Entregou a prancheta que trazia na mão, com os dados dos pacientes, para sua enfermeira-ajudante com um pequeno sorriso, para despreocupar a jovem. Aconteciam chamados assim quase que diariamente, mas a jovem estagiária ainda não se acostumara.

Assim que virou a primeira esquina no corredor branco, acelerou o passo para descobrir logo o que a esperava ou quem. Distraída demais com os próprios problemas, acabou trombando em alguém.

- Ah, me desculpe!

- Sempre com pressa, não é Sakura?

- Ah é só você... – suspirou aliviada ao notar quem era.

- Obrigado pela consideração, Doutora.

- Não faça essa cara de coitado, Aiko. Te conheço bem e não duvidaria que tenha esbarrado de propósito – a medica respondeu voltando a andar rápido, sendo seguida de perto pelo ninja.

- Tem razão, Haruno, você me conhece bem. Tive que fazer isso para tentar arrancar a sua resposta, que eu já espero a quase um mês.

- E ainda não desistiu. Não tenho tempo pra pensar nisso agora – não olhava para ele, mas tinha certeza que ele estava sorrindo.

- Está bem. Então eu te pego as nove. – Segurou a medica pelo cotovelo, a fazendo parar e a girou para perto de si.

- Você não desiste... Aqui é o meu lugar de trabalho e não tenho tempo pra isso. – Respondeu tentando não sorrir. O braço do ninja estava enrolado em sua cintura, puxando o corpo dela contra o dele, mantendo os rostos próximos.

- Você precisa descansar, Sakura. Esteja pronta as nove – deu um beijo rápido no canto da boca rosada e a soltou, deixando que ela continuasse sua caminhada até o saguão.

Durante o pequeno caminho que ainda restava até lá, pensou no que ele disse e admitia que ele estava certo. Não tinha descanso desde um tempo longo demais.

Ficou aliviada ao ver que era apenas Mizuki que a esperava sorrindo. Tentou pensar no que ela poderia estar fazendo ali, principalmente em horário de trabalho. Só poderia ter sido mandada pelo Hokage.

- Hinata? – a morena olhava perturbada para Naruto, passando os olhos perolados para Sasuke e retornando ao namorado.

- Mas o que _ele_ faz aqui? – seu rosto começou a tomar um rubor forte, seu dedo indicador apontava no rosto do Uchiha.

- Hehe... querida, se acalme – o loiro riu, coçando a cabeça, sem graça.

- Não me venha com "Hehe", Uzumaki! Ele não é de confiança! Ele traiu a gente e.. e... e ela... – antes que ela dissesse o nome, Naruto foi até ela e colocou as mãos em volta do rosto vermelho da Hyuuga.

- Respire devagar, esta bem? Eu sei de tudo isso, mas eu sei o que estou fazendo. Vá para casa e descanse, assim que eu chegar te explico tudo com calma. Não queremos ele se revirando, não é mesmo? – puxou seu rosto para mais perto, selando seus lábios.

- Tudo bem, mas cuidado! – Antes de sair, lançou um olhar fuzilando Sasuke.

- O que houve com ela? – perguntou ao hokage quando a garota sumiu de vista.

- Além da raiva de você por causa da Sakura? – perguntou sarcástico – acho que seja mais pelo bebê.

Sasuke não tinha certeza se tinha ouvido bem, mas ao ver o sorriso bobo no rosto do amigo, teve certeza do que tinha ouvido e isso explicava a agressividade da garota.

Logo a Vila teria outro garoto de cabelo espetado correndo por todos os lados.


	2. Home Sweet Home Or Nearly

**II. Home Sweet Home... Or Nearly**

* * *

Quando a secretária terminou de dizer o que Naruto queria, foi até seu consultório deixar o jaleco e o estetoscópio. Antes de ir pediu que cancelassem suas consultas e dispensou a estagiária. Tinha a nítida impressão que não sabia uma visita amigável ao gabinete e achava pouco provável que voltasse ao trabalho por hoje.

O dia estava quente e bem ensolarado e era bom sair do hospital para respirar um pouco a brisa carregada de perfume das flores.

Caminhou sem pressa; Primeiro por que não estava exatamente animada para visitar o amigo e ter uma conversa; Segundo por que o dia estava maravilhoso para se caminhar.

- Sasuke, você pode voltar, mas com uma condição, que pode também ser considerado como um castigo ou um caminho rápido e indolor para a redenção.

- Eu já imaginava que não seria tão simples - suspirou pesado, tentando adivinhar o que sairia da cabeça do amigo - Qual a condição?

- O lugar onde você vai ficar, eu já decidi onde vai ser e não pode haver reclamação ou nada feito. Feito?

- Feito, mas não sinto que seja algo que me agrade.

Naruto sorriu, abriu a boca para explicar mais, mas a fechou novamente, sorrindo de modo maldoso. Sasuke não entendeu o que significava aquele sorriso, até sentir a presença de alguém. Aquela presença que sentiu mais cedo, estava se aproximando devagar. O Chakra familiar. A presença dela.

- O que está fazendo, baka?

O sorriso do loiro aumentou ao ouvir as batidas na porta, a ponto de ele estar parecendo um gato maldoso com os dentes de fora, pronto pra apanhar a presa.

- Entre! - ela ouviu a voz de dentro da sala, mas exitou um pouco antes de tonar a maçaneta para girá-la.

Tinha mais alguém na sala, ela só não sabia quem, só sabia que a presença dessa pessoa a deixava desconfortável. As lembranças que aquilo trazia eram ruim e dolorosas. Lembranças dele.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta, sorriu, para o amigo que deveria estar sentado em sua mesa, o suficiente para que seus olhos fechassem.

Abriu os olhos e sentiu que tudo ficava em câmera lenta, se sentiu tonta e segurou a respiração por alguns segundos. Olhou para a pessoa que estava de costas para a porta e depois para Naruto, demorou um tempo até perceber o que acontecia, quando olhou de volta para o amigo, soltou todo o ar dos pulmões. Seus olhos estavam cheios de raiva; ele não podia estar ali depois de tudo. Olhou de novo para o rapaz de costas e sentiu que iria explodir, notou os ombros dele ficarem tensos, apesar de não ter se mexido, ela sabia que ele estava pronto para ser atacado. E ele estava tremendamente certo.

Sua mão já tinha acumulado uma boa quantidade de Chakra na mão, não muito, mas o suficiente para causar bons ferimentos. Andou devagar, mas com passos pesados até ele, seria ótimo poder socá-lo e ela não teria pressa para isso.

Quando finalmente estava perto para acertá-lo, ele se desviou e desapareceu de vista, fazendo com que ela socasse o ar. Sentiu seu pulso ser puxado e levado para suas costas, torcendo seu braço. Ele o segurava firmemente a mantendo perto de si para que ela não pudesse se mexer. Ou pelo menos era isso que ele queria acreditar.

- Me solta! - cuspiu as palavras com raiva, olhando o moreno de esguelha.

- Devia saber que não vence do Sharingan andando igual a uma tartaruga.

- Eu vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez. Obrigado por me lembrar.

- Disponha - respondeu zombando, fazendo com que ela se debatesse.

- Os dois parem! Sasuke, solte ela. Sakura, contenha-se.

Sasuke soltou a garota e se afastou, encostando-se em uma parede próxima a mesa do Hokage, como se não tivesse feito nada. Sakura arrumou sua roupa, se mantendo alerta.

- Eu não chamei os dois aqui para ficarem se estapiando feito suas crianças. Ele veio aqui para pagar pelo que fez, pedir perdão.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? São assuntos seus, eu creio. A não ser que queira sugestões, tenho algumas - sorriu maldosa - Jogue ele em uma prisão, isolamento, tortura, arranque seus olhos ou os testículos, algo assim pode ajudar. - Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha e o sorriso de porcelana dela aumentou.

- Não, Sakura, ele vai para a sua casa.

- O que?! - Sasuke e Sakura perguntaram em unissono.

- Isso não pode ser sério, Naruto! Eu não aceito isso!

- Sasuke, já falei com você. Fique lá fora, é a vez de falar com a Haruno.

Esperou calmamente o amigo sair e fechar a porta antes de começar.

- Você não pode! Ele não..

- Não discuta, Sakura. Isso não esta em pauta para ser discutido. Não estou pedindo como amigo; estou exigindo como Hokage a ajuda de uma das Kunoichis da Vila. É pela segurança de todos. - sabia que ela exitaria novamente - Não me interrompa, espere que eu termine.

Ela cruzou os braços, contrariada, mas estava disposta a saber o que tinha se passado na cabeça dele.

- Você é em quem eu mais confio para ficar de olho nele. E qual lugar melhor que a sua casa? Onde você pode vigiá-lo 24 horas por dia. Eu quero que ele volte, mas sei que ainda não podemos dar total crédito depois de tantas coisas.

- Mas e o Hospital?

- Já cuidei para que você tivesse menos horas de trabalho. E, claro, vai me dizer que não quer fazer ele pagar diariamente? Quem mais eu posso confiar isso? - tinha a leve impressão de que isso bastaria para convencê-la

- Está bem. - aceitou um pouco de mau gosto, mas adoraria poder atormentar o Uchiha todos os dias.

Abriu a porta da sala de Naruto para que fosse para casa.

- Só não reclame se eu aparecer morta.

Passou por Sasuke e sentiu os olhos dele a acompanharem.

Assim que pôs os pés para fora do prédio, correu em disparada para sua casa. Tinha que preparar um dos quartos para a "visita". Respirou fundo para que não tentasse quebrar nenhuma rocha que aparecesse por perto.

Pensou em correr para Hinata e pedir que conversasse com o namorado, mas acabou desistindo. Não poderia procurar a amiga com os seus próprios problemas, ainda mais pelo bebê. Até por que ela sabia se virar sozinha.

De certa forma, Naruto tinha razão. Ela poderia vigiá-lo de perto para que não fizesse nada de perigoso para as pessoas da Vila. Não sentia medo dele, independente de ser assassino e extremamente forte, sabia se defender, mas a presença dele em sua casa seria extremamente incômoda.

Se lembrou de Aiko; nunca pensou que seria tão grata por poder sair de casa. Seria um bom momento para tentar relaxar e esquecer de quem a esperava em casa.

- Eu ouvi o que você disse.

- Não vai dizer que ficou chateado. Você já deveria esperar que eu não posso confiar cegamente em você. Tenho esperança, mas não sou maluco. – Respondeu sarcasticamente – ela vai saber lidar com você, melhor do que qualquer outro.

- Só não reclame se eu aparecer morto – ironizou.

- Não seja ridículo, Sasuke! – sorriu e se aproximou, dando um tapinha em suas costas – Agora vamos. Tenho que ir para casa e você também, mas antes podemos parar para jantar. Não acho que a Hinata terá feito comida, depois do que viu hoje.

O moreno teve vontade de xingar, mas não teve tempo, Naruto já o empurrava para fora da sala e saber que ele também pagaria por essa escolha o deixava mais feliz.

- Está com fome?

- Hn.

- Então vamos ao Ichiraku.

- Certos hábitos nunca mudam – disse baixo para que ele não ouvisse.

Já devia ser o sexto prato de cada um quando Naruto se recostou na cadeira e bateu de leve na barriga com a palma da mão, satisfeito.

- Estava maravilhoso! – elogiou o cozinheiro em voz alta.

- Obrigado, Hokage! – respondeu sorrindo, apesar de receoso pela companhia do loiro.

Não era surpresa que as pessoas não recebessem o Uchiha com um sorriso. Havia acontecido muita coisa entre eles e a Vila para, simplesmente, ser esquecido.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir, mas você não deve estar tão animado para se recolher, então fique mais um pouco.

- Não devo demorar mais tanto, já são quase oito, não é bom andar por ai a noite sendo quem eu sou.

- Sasuke, por favor, tenha paciência. Você fez por merecer. Ela já passou por muito e eu tenho meus motivos, existe muita coisa mau resolvida entre vocês.

- E pelo que ela passou? – a perguntou soou muito mais com sarcasmo do que ele esperava.

- Quando for à hora certa eu vou te contar.

Eram poucas as vezes que via ele falar sério daquela maneira, então apenas concordou, assentindo.

A porta se abriu devagar para não chamar a atenção dela. Sabia que não passaria despercebido por uma Hyuuga com raiva, mas não custava tentar.

- Agora, explique! – ouviu sua voz quando encostou a porta.

Fechou os olhos com pesar e girou nos calcanhares para encará-la.

- Vamos lá.

Segurou sua mãe e a guiou até o sofá, se sentando ao lado dela.

Depois que ele terminou de falar esperou que ela respondesse. Hinata estava com o rosto sério e preocupado. Suspirou vencida.

- Ainda não concordo com isso. Ele é um assassino.

- Um assassino que veio pedir perdão, que renunciou, que se arrepende. Ele jamais voltaria para cá se não quisesse paz. Ninguém volta para casa querendo guerra.

- Até ai, tudo bem! Mas quanto a Sakura?

- Eu sei, eu tão bem ou até melhor que você – ele estava cansado pelo trabalho, mas tinha que explicar. Respirou fundo e prosseguiu – Nós dois sabemos que só o amor pode concertar as coisas, curar feridas enormes, trazer o verdadeiro perdão e melhorar alguém verdadeiramente. Nós também sabemos que ela fo única pessoa capaz de amá-lo – Hinata baixou os olhos preocupada – E é a única pessoa que pode ser amada por ele. – Os olhos perolados encontraram os azuis, surpresos.

- Ele nunca admitiria, mas eu sei. Ele era cego pela raiva, mas mesmo assim nunca quis matá-la. Só ela! – não havia mais nada para ser dito sobre o assunto – Agora vamos deitar, você parece cansada.

Beijou-lhe a testa e foram de mãos dadas para o quarto.


	3. Meetings

**III. Meetings**

* * *

Quando chegou em casa o céu começava a escurecer, tomando um tom azulado depois de um dia bonito de sol. Tinha que fazer algo para passar o tempo enquanto não chegasse a hora do encontro com Aiko. Ele apareceria as nove, lembrou-se e riu. Ela sinceramente não se lembrava mais como era se arrumar para um encontro ou como deveria se sentir em relação a isso. Talvez devesse estar mais animada do que realmente estava, principalmente se tratando de um dos ninjas mais cobiçados.

Claro, afinal, quem não gostaria de ter um jovem alto, forte, moreno e com muita disposição para... Balançou a cabeça tirando os pensamentos que estavam prestes a invadir sua cabeça. Ainda mais com as lembranças dele saindo de seu banheiro enrolado em uma toalha, ainda tão nítidas em sua memória.

Sakura não era santa e sabia disso. Apesar de sempre estar ocupada com o trabalho ela costumava cuidar um pouco das suas necessidades. Aiko facilitava o fato de ela viver ocupada no hospital. Ele mesmo vivia cheio de missões e para os dois não era problema só se verem de vez em quando. Não tinham um relacionamento certo, mas era algo confortável, afinal ninguém é de ferro não é mesmo?

Suspirou enquanto ia até o quarto de visitas, precisava trocar os lençóis, ninguém a visitava há muito tempo e já deveria ter teias de aranha no estrado da cama. Não que ela realmente quisesse arrumar o quarto para ele, mas ela se incomodava com a ideia de parecer porca ou desleixada aos olhos de qualquer pessoa.

Andou até o guarda roupa vazio do quarto onde deveriam ter alguns lençóis e fronhas limpas e bem guardadas. Infelizmente, a sacola com as roupas de cama limpas estavam na ultima prateleira do guarda roupa embutido. Bufou irritada ao perceber que ela teria que pegar um banquinho ou até uma escada.

- Não lembrava que essa coisa era tão alta. - resmungou, tentando alcançar a sacola na ponta dos pés. É claro que foi em vão.

Assoprou uma mecha de cabelo cor de rosa de seu rosto e pensou no que fazer. Mesmo que a resposta fosse óbvia, ela não queria ter o trabalho de ir até a cozinha e pegar uma cadeira, logo tentou alcançar a prateleira dando pulinhos cada vez mais altos.

Quando suas mãos tocaram a prateleira ela se agarrou nela e para seu desprazer ela estava velha demais para aguentar seu peso. Ela acabou sentada no chão com a prateleira em seu colo e os lençóis por cima de seu corpo. Sua sorte foi não ter mais nada naquela prateleira ou ela poderia ter se machucado mais seriamente.

Se levantou do chão e arrumou a roupa amassada, recolheu o jogo de lençol que precisaria e deixou os outros ali para arrumar depois. Assim que terminou seu trabalho e o contemplou por pouco tempo; Depois foi até a bagunça do chão e começou a dobrar o que havia caído. Olhou a prateleira jogada de mal jeito no chão e logo em seguida para o armário. Ela estava cansada demais para colocá-la de volta, então só a levantou e encostou em uma das paredes.

Andou até a cozinha, pegou um copo na pia e o encheu de água. Se apoiou de costas na pia enquanto bebia sua água devagar. Olhou para sua sala por cima do pequeno muro que separava os cômodos. A sala parecia não ver uma vassoura há dias. As almofadas do sofá estavam desorganizadas, a televisão empoeirada e sua xícara da noite passada ainda estava na mesinha de centro. Talvez não fosse tão ruim ter umas horinhas a mais em casa; mesmo que na presença dele. Fora que isso lhe daria tempo para tornar os dias Dele menos agradáveis.

Sentiu uma leve pontada no joelho e só então notou um corte, não muito profundo. Devia ter acontecido quando o armário quase veio a baixo. Depois ela cuidaria disso por agora tinha decidido arrumar a casa rapidamente, antes de tomar banho e se arrumar para o encontro.

Decidiu passar mais tempo passeando por sua Antiga (e agora futura) Vila, mesmo já sendo tarde e não exatamente seguro permanecer por lá a essa hora; principalmente se tratando dele e de várias pessoas que o queria morto. Isso poderia se tornar um problema. Ele sabia se defender se fosse necessário, mas ele não queria que fosse. Não seria uma boa ideia se meter em confusão em sua primeira noite de volta a sua casa.

Casa. Ele não deveria ter pensado nessa palavra. Isso o fazia lembrar de onde ele passaria a noite e talvez esse fosse o real motivo para permanecer na rua. "E, claro, vai me dizer que não quer fazer ele pagar diariamente?" - mas que pergunta idiota Naruto, é óbvio que ela iria e ele teria que estar preparado para tudo.

Já deveria estar passando das dez horas da noite, então talvez fosse a hora de voltar para casa. Ela já deveria estar dormindo depois de um dia cheio e provavelmente desejava tanto vê-lo quanto ele a ela. Suspirou e se dirigiu em direção as ruas de Konoha para pegar o caminho mais longo até a casa da rosada.

Assim que virou na primeira esquina ouviu algumas risadas e uma voz conhecida. Era ela. Mas o que ela estaria fazendo a esta hora fora de casa, principalmente depois de um dia como aquele? Prestou mais atenção e ouviu uma voz masculina, grave. Parecia estar contando alguma piada, pois ela estava se acabando de tanto rir.

- Só você mesmo. - revirou os olhos ao ouvir a voz alta dela. Parecia ter bebido. Na verdade, os dois pareciam.

Decidiu parar de espio... escutar e continuou seu caminho, indo na direção em que as vozes vinham, seu tom aumentando cada vez mais. De repente um silêncio incômodo se instalou e ele se perguntou se eles haviam mudado o caminho. Se fosse isso, talvez fosse melhor.

Continuou andando, mas parou logo em seguida.

Eles não haviam mudado de caminho, mas talvez ele deveria ter tomado essa decisão; eles apenas haviam parado. Se é que essa era a definição certa para o que os dois estavam fazendo.

Ele estava a prendendo contra a parede mais próxima enquanto a beijava. A mão delicada agarrava os cabelos castanhos dele e uma das mãos dele estava... Estava em Sua Coxa!

Inspirou e expirou profundamente para que não cometesse um assassinato. Ao invés disso, pigarreou alto. Alto o suficiente para acordar um gato que dormia tranquilamente ao lado do casal. Os dois não se separaram por conta do pigarro, mas sim pela atitude do gato, que devido o susto subiu pela perna do rapaz até seu braço.

Ele riria se não estivesse completamente irado.

- Oh minha nossa. - Sakura começou a ficar vermelha feito um pimentão e mudou de cor até quase ficar roxa de vergonha. "Isso tem que ser um pesadelo ou reação da bebida", torcia mentalmente, quase como um pedido.

Ela sentia que explodiria a qualquer momento. Era só o que faltava mesmo encontrar o Uchiha no meio do caminho para casa. E, no final das contas, até que aquilo era bem óbvio. Respirou fundo e olhou para os dois, cada um de um lado se fuzilando como se fossem partir para cima do outro a qualquer hora. Aquilo era até compreensível de Aiko, mas de Sasuke não fazia muito sentido.

- Ah.. Aiko, este é Uchiha Sasuke. E Sasuke esse é Mishuri Aiko. - Disse retomando sua compostura e se mantendo calma. Era uma pena que o efeito do álcool não estivesse mais tão forte por conta do susto.

Os dois apertaram as mãos, mas ela sentiu que eles seriam capazes de arrancar a mão um do outro se pudessem. Sasuke tinha pavio curto e Aiko era o tipo estressadinho, foi surpresa que os dois não tivessem se atracado no meio da rua e que ela tivesse que intervir para que não acontecesse nada pior.

- Então esse é o sujeito? - Ele perguntou mais como uma afirmação. Mas que rapazinho abusado, quem ele pensava que era para tratá-lo como qualquer um.

Aquilo deveria ter ciúmes. Claro que era!

- Aiko, querido, acho melhor eu voltar para casa com o Sasuke, amanhã... amanhã nos falamos de novo está bem? - o Ninja assentiu e mudou sua direção, mas antes olhou para o Uchiha uma ultima vez de cima a baixo.

Sakura saiu na frente, cambaleando levemente. O efeito da bebida tinha voltado com força total, o moreno a seguiu de perto para que ela não se esbabacasse no chão, mesmo que fosse engraçado ele não estava empolgado em ter que ouvir seus resmungos e xingamentos, muito menos ter que carregá-la até sua casa.

Até que os esperado aconteceu: Ela torceu o tornozelo.

Não era pra menos com um salto daquele tamanho. Ouviu-a resmungando algo inaudível e foi até onde ela estava apoiada em uma pedra grande.

Pegou o pulso delicado e o colocou em volta de seu pescoço para, logo em seguida, içá-la para seu colo. Ela exitou alguns instantes se mexendo e gritou alguns xingamentos irreconhecíveis. Depois de tentar fugir e não conseguir, bufou e cruzou os braços. Seu hálito ainda tinha cheiro forte de álcool.

Aos poucos sua respiração se tornou tranquila e ritmada; ele olhou para baixo e constatou que ela havia dormido. Pensou que quanto antes chegasse a casa dela, antes poderia soltar o peso que carregava. Não que ela fosse realmente pesada, claro que seus músculos pesavam, mas nada insuportável. Ele notou que ainda a observava. Mas não ela em si, mas um ponto em especial; seu peito subindo e descendo vagarosamente, respirando devagar. Ele não tinha más intenções com aquele olhar, só era estranho vê-la tão tranquilizada em seu colo. Aquilo deveria ser efeito do dia puxado e da bebida.

Não demorou a avistar a casa, era um tanto afastada das outras da vila, tendo uma aparência muito mais aconchegante que as outras. Não teve problemas para entrar na casa, pois a porta estava aberta, o que não era de se assustar. A Vila tinha se tornado um lugar bem mais calmo e seguro depois da administração do dobe.

Passou pela porta e logo depois a fechou com um dos pés. Reconheceu o quarto dela facilmente; era o maior da casa, parecia ainda mais espaçoso pela pouca quantidade de móveis.

Puxou os lençóis brancos com certa dificuldade e a deitou com cuidado na cama espaçosa. Tirou os sapatos de seus pés e os colocou ao lado da cama, abriu alguns botões de sua camisa para que ela ficasse mais confortável. Ela se mexeu ao seu toque e ele procurou os olhos verdes, mas estavam fechados (Isso poderia causar problemas e futuros hematomas). Soltou o coque que prendia o cabelo para que não a incomodasse e observou o contraste entre o rosa e o branco do travesseiro; Tirou uma mecha pequena da frente de seu rosto e engoliu em seco ao ouvir ela dizer seu nome.

Se levantou da cama e caminhou até a porta. Antes de sair a olhou dormindo mais uma vez. Não lembrava de ser cuidadoso assim desde... Desde de nunca.


End file.
